Bo' Rai Cho vs Pyro
Bo' Rai Cho vs Pyro is ZombieSlayer23's 40th DBX battles. It features Bo' Rai Cho from Mortal Kombat vs Pyro from Team Fortress 2. Description Mortal Kombat vs TF2! In a battle between two crazy pyromaniacs from bloody video games, which will prevail? Who do you want to win? Bo' Rai Cho Pyro Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: 2Fort) Spy is at full sprint - soaring through the wind in his pursuit on Pyro. Pyro was on low health, and little did he know he was being chased outside of their map, 2Fort. It had been at least 15 minutes, and when Pyro was out of breath, he leaped behind a stack of crates. As he heard loud footsteps approach the crates, he leaped into the air and hurled a hatchet at the noise. Scout's head was swiped clean off of his head, leaving a bloody mess. Pyro quickly took a Med Kit and finally got his head thinking outside his battle. Pyro: (to himself) Where am I? '' ''(Location: Dragon Temple) Pyro was in the midst of some kind of temple, way outside 2Fort. Pyro had no idea he had ran this far outside of his territory. Heavy was going to kill him! Pyro tried to sprint outside the boundaries of the temple, but a fat belly stopped him from going any farther. Pyro growled and grabbed one of his hatchets, but it was swept out of his grasp by a low kick. Pyro faced his new enemy, which was none other than Bo' Rai Cho. Bo': (obviously drunk) Where do you think you're going? Pyro: (grunting) Pyro tried to pass the very fat man, but a belly intercepted Pyro again. Pyro growled, this time deciding to pull out his Postal Pummeler. He pelted Bo' in the gut, launching Bo' into a wall. Bo' growled, drank the rest of his beer and got into his fighting position. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Pyro growled, grabbed his shotgun and rushed at Bo'. Just standing there, Bo's head instantly turned green. Pyro stopped and stared in confusion. Suddenly, Bo' spat out so much vomit it was acidic. Pyro coughed in pain and his nose was in pain just from the smell. As Pyro tried to get over the stench, Bo' recovered and launched himself at Pyro with a Belly Bash, launching Pyro into a wall. Bo' rushed at Pyro again, but this time Pyro was prepared. Grabbing his Fire Axe, Pyro swiftly avoided a punch from Po' and gutted him with his axe. Bo' yelled in pain and coughed up some more vomit. Pyro: (furious grunting) Pyro started to swing his axe around in circles, Bo' stilled attached to the end of it. Pyro then released his grip on the axe, launching Bo' across the temple and into a tree. The axe impaled deeper into Bo's gut, angering the warrior. Bo' pulled the axe out of his chest and hurled it at Pyro, but the fighter dodged the attack with ease. Pyro proceeded to pull out his shotgun and rush at Bo'. Pyro had a clear target, his shotgun aimed right at Bo's head, but the drunk fighter leaped into the air with a Monkey Flip, flung downwards and bashed his heel into Pyro's head. Pyro was smashed into the ground, nearly defeated. Pyro: (frustrated grunting) Pyro got up from the ground and tried to pick up Bo and drop him into the ground, but the fat man weighed too much. Pyro, with all of his might, barely managed to pick up Bo' just a few inches off the ground. Bo': I don't think so. Bo' farted, causing a cloud of green smoke to cloud Pyro's view. Pyro dropped to the ground, unable to see. Pyro could almost taste the smell it was so bad. Pyro stopped using his nose for a while and tried to concentrate on the fight again, but Pyro was unable to see. Suddenly, a very fat belly flew from the smoke and bashed into Pyro, launching him down the out of the temple and down the walkway. Pyro tumbled down the pathway for a bit, until he grabbed his axe again and slammed it into the ground, stopping his fall. Pyro growled and used his Thermal Thruster to blast into the air and reach the temple in no time. Bo': Back so soon? Pyro: (absurd grunting) Pyro pulled out his Neon Annihilator and dropped to the ground. The weapon's top was burning hot, leaving for a dangerous weapon. Pyro dropped to the ground and swung his weapon at Bo' but the warrior dodged the attack. Bo': Your aim is terri-'' Pyro smashed his weapon into Bo's chest, burning his entire body. Bo': ''GAHHHHHHHHH! Bo' yelled in rage and pounded his fist into Pyro, knocking him into the ground. Bo' then belly flopped onto Pyro's body, knocking Pyro even deeper into the ground. Bo' sat upright and continuously pounded Pyro in the head with his fist, getting Pyro closer and closer to death. Bo' put up his fist one last time before launching his fist downwards... Pyro's fist met with Bo's. Pyro picked himself up and bashed his other hand into Bo's gut. Bo' was launched backwards. Pyro laughed in triumph and reached for his flamethrower and shot several fire blasts at Bo'. Bo' was scorched several times from the flamethrower, leaving him to attack one last time. He pressed onwards through the fire and pelted Pyro in the chest, cracking his ribs and dropping him into the ground. FINISH HIM! Bo' drank several bottles of beer, before dumping a gallon of more beer down Pyro's throat. Bo' laughed, smoked a cigar, and threw it down Pyro's throat. There was a moment of silence, until Pyro's body erupted in flames, and then exploded in blood and organs. Pyro laughed triumphantly and claimed Pyro's flamethrower as his own. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Bo' Rai Cho!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Mortal Kombat vs TF2' themed DBXs Category:'Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights